[unreadable] The objective of this proposal is to develop a curricula of role specific online e-Learning courses that meet the needs of a diverse workforce of Hazardous Material workers in the transport modalities of: highway, marine, air, rail, and International. This specifically relates to the goals of the Worker Education Training Program and Health Worker 2010. Hypothesis: Online e-Learning can improve mandated workforce Hazardous Material training by increasing individualization, using the web to simplify dissemination, and shortening time-to-competence, while saving costs. Phase I developed and implemented a highly interactive, e-Leaming course, HazMat Truck, and supporting systems. Experts and workers have favorably evaluated the streamlined approach, time-savings, and opportunity to practice designed into the course. Phase II proposes to broaden that study in number and occupation and to develop a curricula of courses with interactivity that addresses the needs of workers in all transport modes. Once finalized, courses will be translated to Spanish and test-marketed. Phase III will sell or license the courses to companies required to provide training combined with the unique delivery system that specifies exactly the right course to take, maintains training records, and sends refresher reminders. Technological innovation will provide: (1) a curriculum of up-to-date, interactive courses that meets diverse needs, (2) a protocol that matches competency needs to course content, (3) analysis of the efficacy of e- Learning for this population, (4) a customization database that can add state, local, and institution specific requirements to the generic courses. The potential commercial outcome will benefit workers and companies. Millions of people in the US, federally mandated to receive workplace Hazardous Material training, often they do not receive it due to time, travel, or language. These courses will solve that. Companies responsible for delivering yearly training could save $1.4 billion per year in the US and ensure valid, up-to-date training, available anytime, anywhere. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]